character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/The Cheiron Tapes
The following text is taken from recorded logs between Vice-Executive Leonard Owl and Agent Nelson Clay. Access level Alpha. Initial Meeting Owl: Agent Clay. My name is Leonard Owl, I've been assigned to be your overseeing executive as we transition you to your new station. Congratulations. You've proven yourself to be more than the average meat that we throw at these... ''things. Congratulations. You're prime rib, now. We're all very impressed. I even have a little medal for you, if you want it. Clay: ...Thanks, but I'll pass. Owl: Suit yourself. A lovely trinket. I even made it myself. I suppose I can simply find someone else to take it off my hands. God knows I don't want the thing. Clay: Right. Is there anything I should know for this promotion? Owl: Yes. You will report all of your findings to me, keep me updated on your progress, all of that. I will also be here for any information you may require about targets or locations you will likely encounter. You'll find I'm quite knowledgable in the regard to anyone or anything the company finds noteworthy. Clay: Oh, good. That should be useful. Owl: Of course it is, or else I wouldn't have informed you of it. But for now, lay low, get used to this little position of yours. You're in the fast lane now, you're not just a body to throw at our enemies. Best to remember we think you're important. At least, important ''enough. Don't prove us wrong and go ruin it for yourself. On Annabelle Klein and the Bane of the Damned Owl: Welcome back, Agent Clay. Clay: Hello, Mister Owl. You had information regarding my newest assignment? Owl: No. I simply love your company. Of course I have information for you. Clay: Alright, sorry. I thought we were exchanging pleasantries. Owl: You thought wrong. But onto the matter at hand. You are headed to New York, are you not? Clay: I am. Owl: Good. Then you should be aware of a group that could be a potential problem for you. Clay: And who might they be? Owl: They call themselves the "Bane of the Damned". A brutish and stupid name for a clan of brutish and stupid people. Clay: You sound pretty pissed at them. Owl: They've interfered with several Cheiron operations, and our two groups do not have the most working relationship. In particular, one of their upstart members, Annabelle Klein, has been a problem who's been especially troubling. She's an obnoxious spitfire who takes great issue with a corporation having an agenda similar to her own. She finds us untrustworthy, corrupt, and dangerous. Clay: She sounds like she's on to something. Owl: And that is precisely the problem. I'm glad you're such a quite study. Clay: Do I simply need to watch out for this "spitfire"? Owl: No. You'll be dealing with her directly. The leader of the Bane, Tyler Ress, hasn't yet ruled us out as a potential ally. You will be acting with your group in helping them deal with a certain problem of the bloodsucking variety. At least, that's our cover. You know the drill. Bring them back alive. Harvesting is always better that way. Barkle should appreciate it. Clay: And what of the girl? Owl: Undermine her any way possible. Write fake letters and put them in her room, subtly make those around her distrust her, that sort of thing. Don't leave New York until the seeds of discord have been sown around her. The less powerful the Bane is, the better. We don't need them killing such a useful experiment of ours. Clay: Understood. Owl: Excellent. Then we have nothing more to discuss. You have a train to catch. Don't be late. Category:Blog posts